Currently, a live broadcast system mainly inserts important information in the following manners:
For a system, typically represented by a live sports television, after highlights occur, during an intermission of a game or when the onsite atmosphere is relatively not tense, a real-time signal of current live broadcast is switched to replaying or slow playback of the highlights, and after being played, the highlights are switched to the real-time signal for playback.
For a system, typically represented by an automotive navigation, during playback of a radio, if prompt of the navigation occurs, output of a radio is directly interrupted to play audio prompt of the navigation, and the output of the radio is resumed after the audio prompt is played.
The foregoing manners in which live broadcast systems perform broadcast insertion inevitably cause consequences as follows: Live broadcast information is lost within a broadcast insertion time, a live broadcast effect is affected, and user experience is not friendly enough.